With advancements in printing technology, printing high quality images onto flat glass has become possible. However, utilizing digital printing technologies, it is still difficult to present and accurately print high quality images onto curved pieces. In taxidermy, for example, it is customary to place glass eyes in the mounted animals to provide an increased realism. The glass eyes are typically curved in shape with convex and concave surfaces. In order to create a realistic effect, each of the eye surfaces must be painted. This has generally been accomplished either by hand painting, screen printing, or filling the convex portion of the eye with a material to resemble a colored eye. In each case, time and resources are needed to complete a final product.